Mercy
Mercy 'is the younger sister of Serafina, a water witch, and a royal guard to Princess Brigid. She makes her debut in the 14th ''Dark Parables ''game, Return of the Salt Princess. Mercy herself doesn't seem to be based off of any fairy-tale character, but she possibly fills the role of the middle sister in ''The Princess Who Loves Her Father More Than Salt. With her nature as a doll however, she seems to have basis from the mythology of alchemical homunculi. Appearance and Personality Mercy had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress with white sleeves, though there are some shades of darker blue. She is also shown with a gold circlet across her forehead. There are white cuffs on her wrists, and she wore light blue shoes. Mercy, as how Serafina described her, was very smart and capable that people mistake her for the older sister. She was more polite as seen by the way she dressed, and her calm attitude countered Serafina's somewhat impulsive behavior. Being the royal guard and sister figure to Princess Brigid, she cared a lot for the Princess and wished to see to it that she wasn't harmed. However, this was all a lie. Mercy's loyalty to her creator came before everything else, even Brigid and Serafina. Mercy followed her orders without question and would hurt anyone who dared to get in her way. Her love for her sisters was all a lie; she never cared about anyone except the Witch, who she seemed eager to please. Mercy was cold, calculating and would kill without a second thought or a sliver of regret. In fact, near the end, she seemed to relish in the thought of killing Brigid and Nuada and even smiled. History A doll created by the Royal Advisor to supposedly protect the young Princess Brigid, Mercy initially had no name but eventually was inspired to name herself after the mercury heart core used to give her life. One day, the Princess came to Mercy for help. She was looking for a strong answer to how much she loved her father. Mercy suggested comparing her love to jewels, but Brigid was not satisfied with the answer. When the Princess came up with her own answer and got banished from the Grak Kingdom, Mercy and Serafina tried to convince King Henryk to change his mind, but their attempts failed. A hundred years later, Mercy and Serafina heard that their Princess had returned, and were in town looking for her. They split up in search of the Princess. When the Fairytale Detective was confronted by a mysterious man, Mercy blasted him with her magic. She then interrogated the Detective before thanking her for saving Serafina earlier. Before she left, she gave a warning and a weapon to the Detective. After some time passed, Mercy met with the Detective again, who had not finished with her investigation. Informed that the Princess wasn't well, the two decided to split up to cover more ground. Getting rid of the dragonflies, Mercy cleared the doorway for the Detective to get inside. When the Detective informed Mercy on Brigid's condition, she immediately went inside the gates to help get rid of all the dragonflies. When Serafina joined in, their powers still weren't enough to kill the dragonflies, so the Detective had to pitch in, too. Once the problem with the dragonflies was gone, there was a gap that separated the guards and Brigid. Mercy told the Detective to get the bridge to work so they could get to the other side. Once the bridge was lowered, a loud roar came before Mercy or her sister could reach Brigid. A dragon hovered before landing, the impact knocking her and her sister aside. More coming soon... Powers and Abilities * '''Water Manipulation: Infused with the power of water, Mercy could manipulate this element at will and conjure it out of thin air to serve her purpose such as a water shield. ** Ice Manipulation: 'She could also control liquid temperature and create ice and conjure ice arrows capable of piercing a body, cold vapour, ice walls and an ice sword. * 'Long Life: It is unknown if Mercy is immortal, but it has been noted that she hasn't aged a bit by the Detective. Being an enchanted doll, Mercy could have possibly lasted for centuries or even forever. * Endurance: '''Mercy survived being buried beneath a collapsing castle though the impact made her fall into a century-long coma. * '''Healing Powers: Mercy can heal or "repair" herself of her injuries so long as the wounds aren't fatal or near her heart gem. Relationships * Serafina (older sister, deceased) * Princess Brigid (younger sisterly figure) * Nuada (enemy, deceased) * Royal Advisor (creator, unknown) Relevant Parables 'The Exiled Salt Princess '(from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you just as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. 'Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury '(from ''Return of the Salt Princess'') Once upon a time, there was a King who worried about his daughter's safety and tried in vain to find suitable guards for her. Seeing his dilemma, his Royal Advisor told the King, "I will create for you the perfect guards - loyal, obedient, powerful, and with the ability to heal themselves." The King agreed, and the Royal Advisor, who was a witch, experimented with her magic, discarding many mud dolls until she finally created two perfect dolls. One doll has a heart of sulfur, and the other had a heart of mercury. The dolls were everything the Royal Advisor promised: loyal, obedient, powerful, and they had the ability to heal themselves of the most mortal wounds. However, what the King did not know was that the dolls' first loyalty was to the Royal Advisor, and not the King or the Princess. The witch commanded the dolls to guard the Princess, as the witch needed the Princess for her plan of revenge. The dolls obediently guarded the Princess as she grew up, and being around the Princess caused them to learn to feel human emotions. When the Princess asked them for their names, the dolls realized that their creator had given them no names. Thus, the dolls named each other, taking inspiration from the materials their hearts were created from. The dolls grew to love the Princess like a sister. However, no matter how much the dolls loved the Princess; they still remembered their fist loyalty was their creator and that they were mere dolls, not humans. Their idyllic life was not to last though, for suddenly one day, the Princess left the palace. Not long after that, the palace collapsed, trapping the dolls. After many years, the dolls finally repaired themselves enough to wake up in the ruins of the palace. They found that the witch had left. Having no other purpose, the two dolls decided to obey their last orders and carry out the witch's plan for revenge. To do this, they would first need to find the Princess and lure her back to the kingdom. Trivia * The name Mercy means compassion, pity, and forgiveness. Ironically, Mercy doesn't show any of those characteristics throughout the game, killing Serafina after she was deemed a "failure" and was willing to sacrifice Brigid. * At the same time, the name Mercy derived from the Latin merces which means reward or payment. That could reflect upon Mercy wishing to fulfill her mission and receive praise from her creator as the reward. * Based on her mercury heart core, dropping the letters u and r would get mercy. Quotes Quotes by Mercy * "What a touching reunion. However, this is not over yet. Next time you see each other, it will be in hell..." Gallery Character= RSP_Mercy_uses_her_powers.jpg|Mercy uses her powers RSP_Mercy_gives_Detective_a_dagger.jpg|Mercy gives the Detective a dagger RSP_Mercy_injured.jpg|Mercy injured RSP_Mercy_holds_dragonslayer_badge.jpg|Mercy holds dragonslayer badge RSP_Mercy_stabs_Serafina.jpg|Mercy stabs Serafina RSP_Evil_Mercy.jpg|Evil Mercy RSP_Mercy's_core_is_removed.jpg|Mercy's heart core removed |-|Depictions= Dp14popup33.jpg|Mercy's depiction in the Royal Advisor's diary, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup38.jpg|Mercy's depiction in storybook #1, Return of the Salt Princess Dp14popup46.jpg|Mercy's depiction in storybook #2, Return of the Salt Princess |-|Other Images= RSP Mercy concept art.jpg|Mercy concept art RSP Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury parable.jpg|Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercy parable Photo 2017-09-28 22-02-01 Modified.jpeg|Mercy and Serafina in the beta screen Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased